


Juvia déteste Gray

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia Day 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: « Juvia, dit Lucy. Gray vient d’arriver. Tu ne vas pas le voir ?-Juvia n’a aucune envie de voir Gray-san.-Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne l’as pas vu, dit Levy. D’habitude tu es heureuse quand il est là. »Le visage de Juvia se durcit, agacée par l’insistance de ses amies.« Arrêtez de dire que Juvia est heureuse de voir Gray-san. Juvia déteste Gray-san. Elle le hait. »
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 2





	Juvia déteste Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j’ai écrit pour le Gruvia Day. Je me suis inspirée d’un OVA de Ranma 1/2 : _'La malédiction des bijoux contraires' _.__
> 
> __Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.___ _

Juvia s’arrêta devant l’étal d’un marchand ambulant qui vendait des bijoux et différents accessoires. Il venait juste de s’installer parmi les autres marchands et plusieurs clients s’étaient attroupés. Juvia venait de terminer une mission avec Gajeel et Panther Lily et attendait le train qui les ramènerait à Magnolia. Elle regarda les différents bijoux et un attira son attention. Il s’agissait d’une broche avec un saphir qui scintillait de milles éclats à la lumière. Juvia regarda le prix. Elle venait de toucher sa part de la prime de la mission et se dit qu’elle pouvait se permettre de se faire plaisir.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose qui vous plaît ? Demanda le marchand. »

Juvia acquiesça et montra la broche.

« Juvia va acheter cette broche.  
-Vous avez très bon goût. C’est un bijou spécial. »

Il prit la broche, la rangea dans une petite boite et la posa dans un sac. Il le tendit à Juvia qui paya et partit en direction de la gare. Gajeel et Panther Lily n’étaient pas encore arrivés. Juvia en profita pour sortir la broche du sac et à l’accrocher sur sa veste. Ses deux partenaires finirent par arriver. Panther Lily remarqua tout de suite le bijou que portait Juvia.

« C’est une très jolie broche, dit-il.  
-Bof, c’est qu’un bijou, ajouta Gajeel. »

En temps ordinaire, Juvia se serait fâchée contre lui. Mais cette fois-ci, elle décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle était de bien trop bonne humeur et elle savait qu’il était toujours grincheux avant de prendre un transport. Elle regarda son reflet dans une vitre. Oui, elle avait vraiment bien fait d’acheter cette broche.

« Tu n’as quand même pas acheter cette broche pour plaire à Gray, se moqua le chasseur de dragons.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que Juvia voudrait plaire à Gray-san ? »

Gajeel et Panther Lily échangèrent un regard. Elle avait dit cela d’un air détaché, comme si elle s’en moquait. Ce qui les étonnait surtout, était que Juvia ne l’avait pas appelé ‘Gray-sama’. Gajeel soupira lorsque le train arriva et fut bien trop malade pendant le trajet pour repenser aux paroles de son amie. Sa tête était posée sur le genoux de Juvia. Il n’avait plus la force de bouger. Juvia lui caressait les cheveux, tentant d’apaiser son mal. Elle regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, un air paisible sur le visage. Panther Lily, lui, lançait de temps à autre un regard vers la jeune mage. Il se dit qu’il n’y avait rien d’anormal et qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Il finit par dormir tout du long du voyage.

Le train arriva trois heures plus tard dans la gare de Magnolia. Gajeel sortit le plus vite possible de cet engin de malheur, comme il l’appelait, et soupira de soulagement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la guilde pour faire leur rapport. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, ils retournèrent chacun chez eux. Il faisait nuit et Juvia était heureuse de rentrer, elle était épuisée et n’avait qu’une envie, retrouver son lit et profiter d’une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle mit son pyjama et se mit sous sa couette. Elle serra contre elle une peluche à l’effigie de Gray. Elle était impatiente de le revoir. Il lui avait tellement manqué durant sa mission. Elle pensa à lui une dernière fois et à la journée qu’ils allaient passer ensemble le lendemain et elle finit par s’endormir.

******

Juvia poussa la porte de la guilde et entra. Elle se dirigea vers le table de Levy et Lucy qui lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre. Juvia s’assit avec ses amies et toutes les trois commencèrent à discuter. Lucy et Levy lui racontèrent ce qu’elle avait manqué à Magnolia pendant les quelques jours où elle avait été absente et Juvia leur raconta ce qu’il s’était passé durant sa mission. Levy remarqua la broche qu’elle portait.

« C’est un nouveau bijou ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Juvia sourit et acquiesça.

« Juvia l’a acheté avant de rentrer.  
-Elle est vraiment jolie, s’extasia Lucy. »

Levy fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

« J’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà vu ce genre de broche quelque part.  
-Un marchand ambulant en vendait. Il est peut-être déjà venu à Magnolia. »

La porte de la guilde s’ouvrit. Juvia sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. C’était la même sensation qu’elle éprouvait lorsqu’un ennemi approchait. Lucy et Levy la regardèrent, surprise.

« Juvia, dit Lucy. Gray vient d’arriver. Tu ne vas pas le voir ?  
-Juvia n’a aucune envie de voir Gray-san.  
-Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne l’as pas vu, dit Levy. D’habitude tu es heureuse quand il est là. »

Le visage de Juvia se durcit, agacée par l’insistance de ses amies.

« Arrêtez de dire que Juvia est heureuse de voir Gray-san. Juvia déteste Gray-san. Elle le hait. »

Le silence s’abattit sur la guilde. Chacun avait arrêté ce qu’il faisait et regardait entre Juvia et Gray, qui était assis au bar. Juvia regarda Gray, qui avait le dos tourné et qui était resté immobile. Elle lui lança un regard rempli de haine, ce qui fit frisonner Levy et Lucy. Jamais elles ne l’avaient vu regarder quelqu’un ainsi. Juvia se leva et quitta la guilde. Une fois qu’elle fut partie, le brouhaha habituel reprit, chacun allant de son commentaire sur ce qu’il venait de se passer. Mirajane, qui était derrière le bar, regarda Gray avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-C’est la première fois que Juvia disait des choses pareil sur toi.  
-Et alors, c’est une bonne chose. Au moins comme ça, elle me laissera tranquille. »

Malgré ce qu’il venait de dire, Mirajane voyait bien que la déclaration de Juvia l’avait affecté. Elle sursauta lorsqu’elle entendit du verre se briser. Son regard se posa sur la main de Gray qui était en sang. Elle se précipita vers lui et examina sa blessure.

«Kinana, apporte-moi vite la trousse à pharmacie. »

Kinana partit à l’arrière et revint avec la trousse à pharmacie. Mirajane s’empressa de soigner la main de Gray. Elle lança de temps à autre un regard vers lui, mais il n’avait aucune réaction.

« Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose entre Juvia et toi? »

Gray ne répondit rien. Il resta silencieux le temps que Mirajane le soigne. Elle attacha le bandage et une fois terminée, elle ne put s’empêcher de dire :

« Je suis sûre que si tu allais lui parler, les choses s’arrangeront.  
-Qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire. »

Gray se leva et sortit de la guilde. La nuit était tombée. Il marcha dans les rues de Magnolia sans but précis. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Juvia. Est-ce qu’il aurait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Non, il aurait fallu que se soit extrêmement grave pour que Juvia réagisse ainsi. Tout se passait bien avant qu’elle ne parte en mission. Est-ce qu’elle lui en voulait parce qu’il n’était pas allé la voir quand elle était revenue ? Il faisait comme si ce qu’il venait de se passer ne le touchait pas, mais la scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Juvia me hait, pensa-t-il encore et encore. Il devrait être content, elle arrêterait de le suivre partout, elle arrêterait de lui demander de sortir avec lui, elle arrêterait de lui faire des cadeaux pour un oui ou pour un non. Il s’arrêta de marcher et il porta sa main à sa poitrine. S’il était si content de la tournure des évènements, pourquoi avait-il l’impression qu’on venait de lui arracher le cœur ?

Ses pas l’avaient mené à Fairy Hills. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de Juvia. La lumière était allumée. Peut-être qu’il devrait aller la voir. Il pourrait lui parler, comme lui avait conseillé Mirajane, et arranger les choses. Il s’excuserait s’il l’avait blessé. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans Fairy Hills, les garçons étaient interdit et il savait que Erza veillait à ce que chaque résidente respecte cette règle. Et si jamais elle voyait aller dans la chambre de Juvia. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu’elle pourrait lui faire.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu’il n’y avait personne. Il grimpa jusqu’à la chambre. Il grimaça lorsqu’il pensa qu’il faisait la même chose que Natsu lorsqu’il allait chez Lucy. Il arriva à la fenêtre et remarqua qu’elle était entrouverte. Il la poussa et entra. Juvia n’était pas là, mais il entendait l’eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain. Il se sentit d’un coup mal à l’aise. Ce n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Qu’allait-elle penser si elle le voyait dans sa chambre ? Elle pourrait se faire de fausses idées. La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit et Juvia apparue. Elle n’était vêtue que d’une serviette et s’essuyait les cheveux. Elle sursauta lorsqu’elle vit Gray et écarquilla les yeux.

« Gray-sama, que faîtes vous dans la chambre de Juvia ? Demanda-t-elle, plus curieuse qu’effrayée. »

Gray regarda ailleurs, rougissant. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris d’aller dans sa chambre ?

« Je voulais qu’on discute.  
-De quoi voulez-vous parler ?  
-Aujourd’hui, à la guilde, tu avais l’air en colère contre moi. Je voulais m’excuser si j’avais fait quelque chose qui t’aurait contrarié.  
-Juvia n’est pas en colère contre Gray-sama. Pourquoi le serait-elle ? »

Gray tourna le regard vers elle. Elle lui souriait et toute animosité qu’elle avait envers lui avait disparu. Son comportement était totalement différent que lorsqu’elle était à la guilde. Gray ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Juvia était comme d’habitude. Au fond de lui, il était rassuré. Elle ne lui en voulait plus et il avait l’impression d’avoir le cœur plus léger. Juvia posa ses mains sur ses joues. Elle avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et un air rêveur sur le visage. Gray connaissait bien cette expression et il savait qu’elle avait une imagination débordante.

« Gray-sama s’inquiétait pour Juvia.  
-Ne vas pas t’imaginer des choses, dit-il pour essayer de la calmer.  
-Juvia est si heureuse ! »

Sans qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir, Juvia lui sauta dans les bras. Gray perdit l’équilibre et tous deux tombèrent sur le lit. Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? J’ai entendu du bruit. »

Gray vit avec horreur Erza entrer dans la chambre. Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa.

« Que faîtes-vous tous les deux ? »

Gray se rendit compte que lui et Juvia se trouvaient dans une position compromettante. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, Juvia au-dessus de lui, vêtue d’une simple serviette et lui en caleçon. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il s’était déshabillé en chemin. Erza était de plus en plus en colère et Gray vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Elle allait le tuer, il en était sûr. Il avait déjà frôlé plusieurs fois la mort, mais il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur qu’en cet instant. Erza attrapa le bras de Juvia et la fit se lever. Elle lui mit sur ses épaules une veste qui se trouvait sur une chaise et se tourna vers Gray, qui sentit la mort se rapprocher.

« Je n’aurais jamais cru ça de toi Gray.  
-Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.  
-Qu’est-ce que Gray-san fait dans la chambre de Juvia ? »

Gray et Erza se tournèrent vers la jeune mage, qui était rouge de rage. Elle le regardait avec tant de haine, que Gray sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Se demanda-t-il. Elle était pourtant de si bonne humeur il y a encore quelques secondes. Même Erza la regardait étonnée, ne s’attendant pas à un tel changement de comportement.

« Sortez d’ici tout de suite, sale pervers. »

Elle lança un sort contre Gray, qui fut expulser par la fenêtre. Elle croisa les bras, regardant mécontentement la fenêtre et marmonnant :

« Juvia déteste ce genre de personne.  
-Juvia, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit.

« Bien sûr. »

Mais Erza ne la croyait pas. La scène à laquelle elle venait d’assister n’était pas habituelle.

Gray avait atterri en bas du bâtiment de Fairy Hills. Heureusement pour lui que la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il venait de se passer. Juvia pouvait avoir parfois des comportements irrationnels lorsque cela le concernait, mais jamais comme cela. Est-ce qu’elle le détestait vraiment ? Pourtant personne ne pouvait passer de l’amour à la haine en seulement une seconde. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine. Encore cette douleur au cœur. Il tremblait et sa respiration se saccadait de plus en plus, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Juvia le détestait et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pour la première fois, depuis des années, il avait froid.

******

Trois jours passèrent et Gray était désespéré par le comportement de Juvia. Un jour, elle était normale et le lendemain, elle le détestait. Et lorsqu’elle agissait ainsi, plus il essayait de se rapprocher d’elle, plus elle le repoussait. Par moment, il se disait qu’il ferait mieux d’abandonner. Il s’était rendu compte trop tard de ce qu’il ressentait pour elle. Il l’aimait et il avait fallu qu’il la perde pour pouvoir enfin se l’avouer. Il s’était refusé de ressentir plus que de l’amitié pour elle par peur de la perdre. Il avait perdu toutes les personnes qu’il avait aimé. Ses parents, Ur, Urtear et il ne voulait pas perdre Juvia. Depuis qu’elle était entrée dans sa vie, il ne s’imaginait pas devoir vivre un jour sans elle. Et désormais, tout était terminé.

******

Juvia, qui était assise à la table de Gajeel, Levy et Panther Lily, se leva et quitta la guilde. Elle passa à côté de Gray sans lui jeter un regard et sans lui adresser la parole. Levy regarda la scène, attristée. Elle voulut se lever, mais Gajeel l’en empêcha en le retenant par la main.

« N’y vas pas, dit-il.  
-Mais Gray a l’air tellement malheureux.  
-Il se passe quelque chose d’étrange avec Juvia. Elle n’est pas dans son état normal.  
-Tu crois qu’elle a été ensorcelée ? Demanda Panther Lily. »

Gajeel acquiesça.

« Il a dû se passer quelque chose lors de notre mission. C’est depuis qu’elle agit bizarrement. Au début, j’ai cru qu’il s’était passé quelque chose avec Gray. J’étais prêt à lui dire ma façon de penser, quand j’ai vu la tête qu’il faisait. »

Gajeel se tut, se remémorant le visage de Gray. Il avait le cœur brisé. Le chasseur de dragon frissonna, se disant qu’il serait désespéré si Levy avait le même comportement envers lui.

« Je connais bien Juvia, reprit-il. Elle ne s’est jamais montrée aussi hostile envers quelqu’un. Pas même contre un ennemi. »

Depuis qu’ils avaient été membres de Phantom Lord, Gajeel avait toujours considéré Juvia comme une petite sœur et cela l’inquiétait de la voir ainsi.

« Il faut qu’on découvre ce qu’il s’est passé, dit Levy. Je suis sûre qu’on pourra trouver la réponse à la bibliothèque. »

Tous les trois se levèrent et quittèrent la guilde. Ils cherchèrent parmi tous les livres que pouvait regorger la bibliothèque. Ils y passèrent une heure, puis deux, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune réponse. Aucun sort ne semblait faire agir Juvia de cette façon et aucun remède ne semblait exister. Gajeel soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« Je n’arrive même plus à lire. »

Levy le regarda tristement. Ils s’inquiétaient pour Juvia et avaient peur que leurs recherches ne mènent à rien. Elle posa son livre et s’avança vers Gajeel. Elle posa délicatement la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Gajeel posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Panther Lily, qui se trouvait à l’autre bout de la table, ouvrit un nouveau livre. Il lut quelques pages, avant de s’exclamer :

« Je crois que j’ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Gajeel et Levy s’approchèrent de lui.

« Mais on dirait…  
-La broche de Juvia. »

La page montrait une illustration qui ressemblait à la broche de Juvia et les lignes qui suivirent, expliquèrent son comportement. Cette broche, ainsi que d’autres bijoux, étaient ensorcelés. Les personnes qui portaient un de ces bijoux voyaient l’amour qu’ils ressentaient se transformer en haine.

« Je savais que j’avais déjà vu ce genre de bijoux quelque part, dit Levy. Il y a plusieurs années, un mage vendait des objets ensorcelés. Le trafic a été arrêté, mais le mage n’a jamais été retrouvé.  
-Apparemment, il a repris ses affaires, dit Panther Lily.  
-Il faut qu’on avertisse Gray, s’exclama Levy. »

Ils parcoururent les rues de Magnolia et finirent par le trouver. Il était avec l’équipe Natsu, leur sac sur le dos et ils se dirigèrent vers la gare pour partir en mission.

« On sait ce qu’il se passe avec Juvia, dit Levy.  
-Elle me déteste et ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Il n’y a rien de plus à savoir. »

Il reprit la direction de la gare, mais Erza l’arrêta.

« Tu devrais peut-être les écouter.  
-Le train va bientôt partir.  
-Tu n’auras qu’à nous rejoindre plus tard. Tu ne pourras pas te concentrer sur la mission si tes problèmes avec Juvia ne sont pas réglés. Et tu sais que si tu n’arranges pas les choses, tu le regretteras. »

Une fois de plus, Erza avait su quoi lui dire. Il annonça à son équipe qu’il les rejoindrait plus tard et écouta ce que les trois mage avaient à lui dire. Levy ouvrit le livre qu’elle avait avec elle et le tendit à Gray. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il vit de quoi il s’agissait.

« Juvia a acheté cette broche lors de notre retour de mission, expliqua Gajeel. C’est un bijou ensorcelé qui change l’amour en haine.  
-Les sentiments de Juvia n’ont pas changé, dit Levy. Tout ça, c’est à cause de la broche. »

Gray réfléchit à tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis que Juvia était rentrée de mission. Toutes les fois où elle disait le détester, tous les regards haineux qu’elle lui lançait, se produisaient lorsqu’elle portait sa broche. Et au vu de sa réaction plus tôt dans la journée, elle l’avait sur elle. Cela n’allait pas être facile de lui parler. Encore moins de lui faire entendre raison. Mais il devait faire quelque chose. Juvia devait se débarrasser de sa broche et redevenir qui elle était.

D’un coup sec, il ferma le livre, le rendit à Levy et partit en courant chercher Juvia. Il finit par la trouver dans une rue déserte. C’était un raccourcit qu’elle prenait pour retourner à Fairy Hills. Gray l’appela, mais Juvia fit comme si elle ne l’entendait pas. Il l’appela à nouveau et elle accéléra le pas. Il finit par la rattraper et il lui prit le bras. Il se rendit compte de l’erreur qu’il venait de faire lorsqu’il vit le regard meurtrier qu’elle lui lançait. Il lui lâcha le bras, lui signalant qu’il n’était pas là pour se battre.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda sèchement Juvia.  
-Tu dois enlever ta broche. Elle est ensorcelée et change tes sentiments. »

Juvia éclata de rire.

« Juvia n’a jamais rien entendu d’aussi ridicule.  
-Écoute-moi. Cette broche change l’amour que tu ressens en haine. C’est pour ça que tu agis comme ça avec moi. Il faut que tu l’enlèves pour retrouver ton état normal.  
-Donc, d’après ce que vous dîtes, Juvia déteste Gray-san à cause de sa broche, alors qu’en fait, elle est amoureuse de vous. »

Gray acquiesça et sourit. Elle commençait à comprendre.

« Juvia ne veut plus rien entendre. Elle n’enlèvera pas sa broche et surtout pas pour vous. »

Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait être têtue, pensa Gray. Il était impatient qu’elle se débarrasse de cette satanée broche et que tout redevienne comme avant. Gray s’approcha d’elle. Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu’il fut projeté en arrière par un torrent d’eau. Il se releva avec difficulté. Il savait que Juvia était forte, il s’était déjà battu contre elle lorsqu’elle faisait partie de Phantom Lord et avec le temps, elle s’était améliorée. La tâche allait être bien plus difficile que prévue. Si elle refusait d’enlever sa broche, il devait trouver un moyen de la lui enlever sans lui faire de mal. Il évita l’eau de justesse. Juvia attaqua à nouveau et Gray changea l’eau en glace. Il n’arrivait pas à s’approcher d’elle. Tous deux commencèrent à se fatiguer. Gray puisa dans ses forces et réussit à être suffisamment rapide pour se placer derrière elle. Il plaça ses bras autour d’elle, essayant de l’immobiliser. Juvia se débattit.

« Arrête ! Dit-il. Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Juvia se débattit encore plus. Gray réussit à attraper la broche et l’arracha de son vêtement. Il la gela grâce à sa magie et la jeta par terre. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux. Juvia s’arrêta de bouger et Gray la lâcha. Elle regarda autour d’elle, un peu perdue.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Gray. »

Juvia se tourna vers lui et acquiesça.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
-Pas vraiment, tout est un peu confus. »

Gray lui expliqua tout ce qu’il s’était passé ces derniers jours et que tout ceci était dû à la broche. Juvia l’écoutait attentivement, de plus en plus horrifiée. Elle était au bord des larmes et dit d’une voix tremblante :

« Juvia est tellement désolée. Si seulement elle n’avait pas acheté cette broche. Juvia ne vous déteste pas, elle ne pourra jamais vous détester.  
-Je sais. »

Juvia mit ses mains devant son visage et pleura. Gray, ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi, s’approcha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Gray-sama ? »

Gray la serra un peu plus contre lui. Tout était enfin terminé et il était désormais prêt à lui dire ce qu’il éprouvait. Il était hors de question qu’il la perde à nouveau.

« Tout ce qu’il s’est passé, m’a fait comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment. »

Il s’écarta légèrement d’elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il lui caressa la joue avec son pouce et sourit.

« Lorsque j’ai cru te perdre, j’avais l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je ne veux plus ressentir ça. Je ne veux plus être sans toi. Je t’aime.  
-Juvia vous aime aussi. »

Gray approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l’embrassa. Ce baiser était la promesse d’un amour éternel et que plus rien ne pourra les séparer.

******

Lucy se trouvait dans un marché en compagnie d’Happy. L’équipe de Natsu venait d’arriver en ville et ils avaient encore du temps avant de rencontrer leur client. Gray ne les avait pas encore rejoint et Lucy se demandait si tout se passait bien entre lui et Juvia.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy ? Demanda Happy. »

Lucy secoua négativement la tête et sourit pour ne pas inquiéter son ami.

« Je pensais à Gray et Juvia. J’espère que les choses se sont arrangées entre eux.  
-S’il veut se faire pardonner, il n’a qu’à lui offrir un poisson. J’en ai offert un à Carla une fois.  
-Et ça lui a plu ?  
-Pas vraiment. »

Lucy et Happy continuèrent de déambuler dans le marché, regardant les différents étals, jusqu’à ce que Lucy remarque quelque chose. Plusieurs bijoux étaient étalés et parmi eux, une broche qui ressemblait à celle de Juvia. La différence était que la pierre était dorée.

« Elle est magnifique ! S’exclama Lucy.  
-Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ? »

Lucy leva les yeux vers le marchand et montra le bijou.

« Je voudrai acheter cette broche.  
-Très bon choix. »

L’homme plaça la broche dans une petite boite et la donna à Lucy qui le paya. Sans attendre, elle attacha la broche à son haut.

« Elle est tellement brillante, dit Happy. »

Lucy sourit. Elle perdit son sourire lorsqu’elle vit un garçon aux cheveux roses arriver en courant vers elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il fallait que Natsu la suive partout ? Il lui fit un immense sourire et un frisson de dégoût parcourut le corps de Lucy. Elle ne le supportait pas. Pourquoi est-il venu avec eux pour cette mission ?

« Eh Lucy ! Je te cherchais partout !  
-Ne t’approche pas de moi ! Je te déteste ! »

Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied qui le projeta sur plusieurs mètres sous le regard médusé d’Happy.

_Fin ___


End file.
